PJO Drabbles
by StarrySea
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots. Rather sporadic updates as these come from random ideas. Percabeth, Thaluke, Jayna
1. Madness

**Madness**

**Chris and Clarisse**

**Summary: Clarisse/Chris oneshot. This is when Chris is still ill from the labyrinth, and Clarisse is staying with him in the infirmary. _REVIEW!_**

The rainclouds gathered over the rainless camp. I can feel the weight pressing on my chest as my heart struggles to beat and my lungs gasp for breath. I blink and through blurred eyes I see no rain clouds.

I've gone mad.

Maybe they're just clouding over my soul.

An inaudible clap of thunder and I turn from the window. They won't answer my prayer to save a traitor.

Chris lies motionless on the bed.

Madness, he can't leave the labyrinth he's still a prisoner there, in the dark confines of the endless maze.

Don't cry. I move back to his bedside.

"Wake up."

I take his hand, glad to be alone because I'm never tender, never weak.

Even in his sleep the pain shows on his face, and if he wakes the visions and horrors will take him again.

I sit in the chair I've stayed in all day and grasp my dagger hilt. If madness could be fought, if I could kill it with a blade.

I'm angry at Daedalus for making the labyrinth, I'm angry at the people who've given up, the people who have tried to pull me away from someone worth saving.

And I look back out the window.


	2. Trophy

**Trophy**

**Minotaur and Demigod**

**Summary: the Minotaur takes another necklace for his collection.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

The hero drove his sword upward with every ounce of strength that he had left. Maybe he could kill the monster even if he died. The sword bounced harmlessly off of the Minotaur's breastplate and skittered from his hands.

The last of the light of day.

The last of every good thing.

The last one alive on his quest which is now coming to a quick end.

As quick as the downward stroke of the axe of the Minotaur, which struck and stopped his heart.

The monster bent down and ripped the necklace from around the broken half-blood's neck. It had only one bead. The maze.

He tied it around the base of his axe where it swung about with the other morbid trophies that he had taken.


	3. Unclaimed

**Unclaimed.**

**An Unclaimed Demigod**

**Summary: I've spent, or wasted, two years of my life at this camp. Shoved into the Hermes cabin, that "welcomes" the unclaimed. And I'm sick of it. **

_**Pretty pLeAsEReview.**_

Two years of my life I have spent on this two feet of the Hermes Cabin floor. I have put up with my cabin mates thefts and the constant hustle and bustle and weirdness of it all.

Unclaimed.

Undetermined.

That's all I am.

They promise that my claiming will come soon. I'm afraid it will only mean to sit on the floor of this Hermes cabin for the rest of my miserable life.

Stop trying to impress them.

I don't sword fight anymore, they ask why and I make up an excuse, the same person never asks so it's always different.

I stare into the flames of the campfire, hungrily licking up the wood, which slowly burns. Tune out the stupid songs, I dont belong here.

You might, the rest of them might but I don't.

I've never belonged anywhere.

Ever, before.

The people around me are bathed it a golden light. Someone gasps.

Singing stops.

All eyes on me.

I look up in time to catch the fading lyre, forever burned into my memory on the night that I belonged.


	4. Fear

**A/N This one is super short but I hope you like it! Percabeth forever! **

**Pretty please review! Percy's PoV**

I have a fear of forgetting what I haven't forgotten

Of losing the one thing that's keeping me from losing it completely

The face with a name.

But missing memories tied to it.

Slipping away in the southern land of the gods.

And every other memory that returns leaves me feeling farther and farther from where I belong.


	5. Riptide

**So I realised that you can have riptide as a character so I had to write a Riptide story!**

**Characters: Riptide**

**Summary: free-verse personification of Percy's sword, Riptide.**

**reviewers: virtual cookies for you. :P (::) (::) (::)**

I have always been the power of the sea.

The current that takes one by surprise.

Fashioned from abalone

The greatest heroes have held me.

Heracles

Percy Jackson.

New and old

an ageless weapon

changing for my bearers and with time.

I am the Riptide.

I am Anaklusmos.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Reunion

**Reunion**

**Ok ok ok. I feel like such a part of the crowd now. Yes I wrote a reunion Drabble. *Canned applause and confetti that gets stuck in my hair* very cliché and perfect. But that's ok! PERCABETH FOREVER!**

Percy's PoV

Annabeth was the only one of the Greeks that I really noticed. She was wearing her hair back in a ponytail, the grey streak showing. But her stance seemed beat down, aged and miserable. I couldn't bear to see her like this. She seemed to notice me for the first time and her face lit up, restoring it's old beauty. She raced across the green paying no attention to the fact that everyone was only looking at each other, still in ranks. She crashed into me and wrapped me in a hug with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry." She buried her face in my shoulder.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked, holding onto her for dear life scared that a crazy goddess would take me from her again. I could feel her heart beating. Thank the gods. Thank the gods. Why hadn't I been running too?

"For not looking harder."

We both cried.

**review**


	7. Merry Christmas thals

Snow. Most people think the crystalline ice formations that drift from the heavens are beautiful. People like the first snow, snow days, White Christmases. But snow is bitter and harsh for three runaway kids living on the streets. And a White Christmas is nothing but another December day walking in the inches of frozen rain.

"Thalia it's Christmas!" Annabeth reminded me cheerfully.

Her eyes would widen at every Christmas tree and the light displays. But none of us, even sweet Annabeth wished for a white Christmas, despite her fascination with the little flakes.

"Yes it is."

I tried to keep myself from drifting back to my last Christmas at home, Jason. Sweet Jason had the same fascination with Christmas that Annabeth had. My only gift had been the small black box sitting on my nightstand that morning. It was a silver bracelet. I nearly dropped it when I tapped it and it turned into a shield emblazoned with the head of Medusa.

I rubbed my bracelet jolted back to the present by Luke who had bumped my shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Thals."

**Hey! Merry Christmas people! **

**Please review**


	8. Hard To Believe

**Nico's PoV**

It's hard to believe that last summer this was the hero of the prophecy. Saviour of Olympus.

-_The half-blood of the eldest god_s.-

Now lost and confused, but you can't mess with fate as much as I want to throw my hands up and scream. All I can think of is Annabeth, with her head in her hands sobbing her eyes out for the boy she lost last winter.

The exact one walking across the field right in front of me.

_-"I know you."-_ He says it uncertainly, like he's grabbing at shreds of memory.

Yes. Yes you do. We've tried to kill each other we've fought side by side.

_-"Do you?"-_

Poor Annabeth. I have to bite my tongue to keep from giving myself away.

I'm busy explaining the war that he fought, and won, to him. Excluding the things that we- that he did.

_-"I'd like to talk with you some more. I can't shake the feeling"_

No. You can't shake the feeling because you know me. But I can't tell you! That's what they said. Ordered. What Hera ordered.

Some secrets have to stay secret.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO quotes. And I do not want to: Rick Riordan is a much better author than I am. :)**

**Pretty please review**


	9. Pain

_Annabeth's PoV _

Pain.

It surrounds and engulfs me. I feel it with my strained hands. I touch it I hold it. I feel it in my weak pulse. It's a pain that crushes, that blinds the senses to anything unrelated to the horrible agony. It pounds and weighs down with malice, it engulfs the thoughts. Everything but the hope of relief by any means of escaping the burden. This pain is cold, so cold but the pressure makes me burn. The weight of endurance. Who knew I could hold out this long? But for how much longer? Its not a good pain. The pain of a lessoned learned, of being refined in the fire.

My eyelids droop, my knees want to bend and let me fall, and be crushed and end this all consuming pain.

It's the pain of being forced to live when you can live no longer under the weight of the sky.

**Pretty please review ;) **


	10. Make Me Better

**READ THIS: thalia's pov. Happy reading **

Make Me Better: a Drabble

Unleash the pain. The misery. The agony. The torture and the final wish. I didn't ask to live like this. Taste the end. The promise of something different. It's strange to not feel selfish, fallen on the hilltop surrounded bitten burned and bleeding, when I do it for myself. I could have followed. Let them understand that this is better. Better for me. My mind reels. Good-bye. I could have searched for him harder, my little Jason. I could have loved him more, my brave Luke.I could have said more, done more.

Over and done, it's that simple. The shadows vanish leaving me to die alone where I lay. Block out the lights, the sound, the feelings. The lingering thoughts or impressions and leave me be in my dark haven away from it all. And don't make me regret. Who are you to call me selfish? Take it all away. And make me better.

**This is my personal favourite drabble! Mostly because its about my favourite character! reviews are silver! (because silver is like a bajillion times better than gold, duh)**


	11. Tired

_"And don't apologise for all the tears you've cried. You've been way too strong now for all your life." ~Mat Kearney: Closer To Love_

I

F

E

L

L

apart.

It's really hard to keep your

_BrAvE fAcE_

on for so long

when all you get is

_let_

_down,_

after

_let_

_down,_

after

_let_

_down._

I looked out over the camp and tried to keep

every memory and fear

from f/l/o/o/d/i/n/g

my head.

I try to keep myself from

c;r;y;i;n;g,

_distract yourself._

A/g/a/i/n and a\g\a\i\n.

But sometimes the DiStRaCtIoNs and the fAcAdEs

_FAIL_

and

come c)r(a)s(h)i(n)g down

bringing your spirits with them.

I'm so _tired_

_exhausted_

Tired of p:r:e:t:e:n:d:i:n:g

Tired of being c-o-m-f-o-r-t-e-d.

Tired of looking w"e"a"k.

Tired of feeling helpless.

I'm tired of holding it t^o^g^e^t^h^e^r when I just want to fall a•p•a•r•t.

I'm tired of things going s+o v+e+r+y w+r+o+n+g when for once I just want something to turn out r_i_g_h_t.

_"Sometimes, things go wrong, heroes die. And the monsters just keep coming back."_

_CLARISSE LA RUE_

**This isn't exactly a songfic: even though it has the line from closer to love (which I do not own), then the clarisse quote from botl at the end. So yeah, please review**


	12. Cardboard

_Silena Beauregard _

I walked back into my cabin from breakfast, there was a box sitting on my pillow. I didn't have to read the curly gold script to know it was from my dad's shop. I sat down on my bed and picked up the box, there was a card attached. My eyes were still blurred from tears that just sat there.

The bonbons were strawberry creme and caramel. My absolute favourites. I bit into one, the normal feeling I got from my comfort food wasn't there. Just a hard cold and persistent pain of a heart ache.

I set the chocolate back in the box and put my head in my hands.

I forced myself not to look at the wall behind my bunk, it was covered with pictures of me and Charlie. One was on the beach our hands were together forming a heart around a firework last July.

I slid the card under my pillow, and sat there numbly slipping in and out of memories and time with the chocolates on my lap.

My sister walked in. "Hey Silena, are you holding up?"

I shook my head and she sat down on the bunk beside me. "Are those from your dad?"

I tried to respond but it came out as a croaking sound so I just nodded.

"Are they any good?"

I swallowed. "Usually, you want one?"

"What do you mean, 'usually'?" She picked up at strawberry one and put it in her mouth.

"They taste like cardboard." I looked at the floor.

"If this is what cardboard tastes like then I'm changing my diet!"

I smiled weakly.

"It'll all work out, you know that." She hugged me.

"Thanks, Bri."

"I have to go, I told Alex I'd..."

"Yeah thats fine." I Blinked hard, she needed to be with her boyfriend.

"If you need anything, just tell me alright?"

"Yeah, sure."

She smiled and left the cabin.

I looked back down at the box and picked up another one. The taste was bland like before. My dad meant well, but this was the kind of hurt that even an indulgent box of gourmet chocolates didnt affect. It couldn't be fixed by a shopping spree or an

all-nighter with gossip magazines. I would have to touch him to stop hurting I would have to kiss him to make the pain go away. I would have to turn back time to stop the guilt and then I would tell him everything.

**So im supposed to be writing a research paper right now, but im really sick and tired of it! Can anyone else relate? Its just thrilling and im making the whole thing up.. haha… **

**Please review, even if its random and makes no sense or if youre rambling on.. im alone on the island of the accursed research paper I need some cheering up, I would also like to know what you thought of the story…**


	13. Your violins

_**Your violins**_

Your violins hum on in self created sympathy. They encourage defeat and helplessness. Their bittersweet song enchants you into a lull.

Don't move

Stay down

Don't act

Tears.

The tears are their daughter and they summon them to run freely. Your tears run down your cheeks and fall silently to the floor. They say '_you're in no shape to do anything, look what just happened.'_

It hurts

It can't be made better

It's over.

Did your violins summon Charlie back to life? Did your tears stop the titans? Did your violins cure their injuries? Did your tears ease their hurt?

Pick up your sword daughter of Aphrodite. Tell your violins to stop their funeral dirge and turn your tears to roses. Hold your head high and stand.

Did your violins bring back Percy? Did your tears march to battle in your stead? Did your violins call him home while you dreamt of him? Did your sobs reach his slumbering ears?

Take up your dagger daughter of Athena. Tell your violins to play in victory and make your tears dry as the desert. Look fate in the eye and move forward. Only you can bring him home.


	14. Focus

_Focus_. Focus. _Fo_- How was she supposed to focus on a world civ. lesson when her best friend(boyfriend) was memory wiped and in a hostile camp with his life on the line because of who he was? Going back to school had been Chiron's idea.

_-"Focus on your studies, right now that's all you can do."_-

Besides stay at camp and help Jason (the replacement) build the ship.

The bell rang and class dismissed, ending school for the day.

She made it back to her dorm. A smiling Percy stared up from a glossy photograph.

..._focus on what matters..._

Annabeth grabbed her phone and punched in a number she had memorised. "Hello, Mrs. Jackson. Can you take me to camp?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok: for those of you who are about to review telling me how I got my facts wrong:<br>1) we don't know where annabeth was from January to May, she may have been at camp (which is where this takes her) or she may have stayed at school  
>2) in TC Chiron tells Percy to go back to the city and spend Christmas with his mom, and that's when he is freaking out over annabeth and she is most likely dead. So this is pretty much the same situation except swapped places<br>Make sense now? Good! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! A Drabble, it's only been what, two months? you liked!<strong>  
><strong>The thing is I'm really involved in The Masquerade, (insert shameless self-advertising bit. *pst* go read it! [and review])<strong>  
><strong>Oh and just to let you know: In doing Script Frenzy in April. (*poke* you should do it too!) {if you are, message me!} :) so long story short: I'm going on hiatus... But fret not, if you're that bored I have what? 35 other stories for you can read! ;D<strong>  
><strong>Please review!<strong>


	15. As a piece of a dream

**700** **words? Psh! Close your eyes and pretend its a Drabble, actually scratch that: you can't read with your eyes closed! Ah, you know what I mean...**

**A little bit of one-sided Jayna for you**:

* * *

><p>Reyna locked the door of her praetors house and pulled the curtains across the windows, leaving herself alone and in the dark. And it felt good.<p>

After playing the strong, confident, fearless, invincible roman leader for the week and trying to let it be known to the campers, _graecuses_, and her two rather confused co-praetors that she was in control of the camp- she was worn out. And now that the ship had flown away and the hubbub and excitement was over everything was returning to normal—well, as normal as it can ever get at camp Jupiter.

Reyna had left Argentum and Aurum in the principia; she didn't even want them around. Her chest felt heavy, like the sadness was collecting in her heart and making it harder to live.

_You were never together, _she chided herself_. Piper didn't steal him._

"But if it hadn't been for Juno we would have been."

Reyna blinked, realising she had spoken aloud. She hoped none of the lars were lurking invisibly, ready to spread rumours throughout the camp about the lone praetor who was losing it. Of course Octavian would love to hear this, and the "noble" augur would love to step up to leadership and help in this... trying time. Reyna rolled her eyes in disgust. If he ever became praetor she would run him through before the first day was over.

She fell back onto her bed and lay there as still as a corpse.

The voices of her friends echoed in her head.

_-he'll come to his sense eventually.-_

_-He doesn't deserve you.-_

She sighed, they meant well but they didn't get it. There had been something there! Then he left, and it apparently had been scattered to the wind. As good as a piece of a dream.

From what Reyna had gleaned, Piper and Jason had been together since December and some quest to free Juno Moneta–Hera, whichever. This Piper girl had thought that she and Jason had something but they never did, and after 6 months Jason had chosen fake memories over real ones. And the two were completely enraptured with each other.

Sure, Reyna had to blink a couple of times as Jason walked off the Argo II, he looked older, more handsome and very in control. But some things don't change, he was still Jason- at least she hoped so. That make shift toga of his had brought up memories of senate meetings and toga-assembly lessons...

"_Jason, no! You look like a purple ghost!"_

_"BOO!" Jason yelled, still hopelessly caught in the fabric. _

_Reyna laughed and rolled her eyes, pulling it over his head. "There," _

_"We need to get going, we're already late." Jason headed for the door of the principia._

_"Leave your coin, or do you want Terminus to take it again?"_

_He smiled and pulled it out of his pocket. "Catch."_

_The coin sailed into the air, flipping and transforming into a deadly sharp imperial gold sword._

_Reyna side stepped at the last second and the sword impaled itself in the floor. She pulled it up and flipped it back into a coin before jogging across the room._

_"Gods, Grace! Do you want to kill me -that bad?"_

_Jason just smiled and shook his head. "I knew you could take it._"

I. Knew. You. Could. Take. It.

The words echoed in her head as she slowly returned to the present. It's like he had been warning her, but that had been months before the battle at mount Othrys, long before any of this kidnapping, exchanges and amnesia business.

Reyna threw a pillow half heartedly, which didn't even make it across to the other wall.  
>Things were changing, as they always did.<p>

And another dashing hero was messing with her head.

As he always would.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, Starrysea isn't deadfinally got inspired! :P**

** I'm thinking about changing the title to something more original than PJO DRABBLES... Suggestions are welcome so leave a little review for me! :D**

**Also, a bit of shameless self advertising, I redid WILL YOU EVER FORGIVE ME, one of my older one shots. If you'd drop by and check it out that would be greatly appreciated! :)**

**Peace, love, percy Jackson**

**StarrySea **


	16. The Hero

The Hero

I looked down at him and then I knew. I had known before I was used to knowing. I was also used to watching these heroes go on quests end never return. But from the moment I read the prophecy I had been looking and for the first time since then, as I watched his green eyes close, I knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that he was the one.

My world came undone when I realised that I loved him. It came undone for one reason and one reason only "the hero's should cursed blade shall reap". He was going to die. This unruly son of Poseidon who had shared so many adventures was only destined to give up his life for the greater good. I forced myself not to cry. Live while you can and cry at his funeral.

He wasn't the hero. I had been so sure and after these years I stand alone at the front of the amphitheater and light his shroud. Back to waiting. For someone else. Tears have streaked my face for the past two weeks when the realisation continued to hit me: he's dead. He wasn't the one after all.

He's standing here. As real as the blue sky. I don't thick I've been so happy in a long time. But if he was on an island. Alone. For two weeks. How could he survive. Then the thought hits me, he's a male hero. He's good looking. Not her. Not that she devil. Where else would he have been? Storming away with two strikes against me to prove I don't have his love. A mortal. And the daughter of a Titan.

I slide the misshapen hunk of cake in front of him and sit down at the table. Battle after battle worries and fears. He wasn't the one after all but that's alright. My heart is still racing as we sit at the bottom of the lake in a bubble of air and kiss.

Alone. Completely and horrifically alone. I sit at the Poseidon table staring off into the ocean. I always knew that he would go but I never forced myself to accept it. Now I have to.

**This is a repost/relocation. This used to be a one-shot but... yeah now its here! :)**

**StarrySea**


	17. Missing Him

**Look! An angsty drabbly thing! :) **

**Based off of MoA chapter one: **

**"****_Every time she saw him, she remembered how much she missed Percy." _**

* * *

><p>It's just this slow aching nagging ever-present pain—like an old knife wound, one right in the heart. Patched and healed that wound was, but no longer.<p>

He's gone.

Time passes. It tends to do that. Time never stops running. Never stops leaving life's victims in the dust. And so this weird (this absence) becomes the new norm and she begins to acknowledge (with a fair amount of denial, mind you) that he truly is not there. And he will not be there for her for a very long time. No one even knows when she will get to see him again, but she wants it to be soon.

And so denial turns to silent grieving and silent grief to loneliness and loneliness to a long hard holding pattern during which her lips are never kissed and her hand is never held and her name is never whispered with his voice. And it isn't ok but it has to be or else she'll come undone and that can't happen.

No, no, she has to stick it out for him.

The hardest part of this insane game, this grievous limbo, is turning around and being face to face with blond hair, blue eyes, scarred lips, and an SPQR tattoo. So with an inward cringe, a polite smile and distracted "Hey, Jason" his imperial gold blade reopens her scar again and again.

I miss Percy.

But now Jason...

And it hurts. Oh it hurts her so bad.

Percy Percy Percy.

What ever did happen to you?

* * *

><p><strong>This kind of just happened... I got the main lines for it and ended up running trying to find my iPod screaming, "Drabble! Drabble! Drabble!" <strong>

**(admitting this to the world: I have no shame.)**

**If you haven't read the full 1st chapter of MoA (you need to), you can read here: heroes of olympus . com (take out the spaces)**

**Show of hands: who else is in countdown mode for Mark Of Athena?! 36 days!**

**Also: I am now a beta! Yay! If you're in need of that type of thing would love to help! Check out mah profile! :D**

**Lastly, drop a review if you don't mind!**

**Peace, Love, Percy Jackson!**

**StarrySea **


End file.
